There exists an output device which houses a portable device such as a music reproduction device and an image reproduction device in an internal space and which outputs audio and images outputted from the housed portable device to the outside.
As one of the above output devices, there is one in which a lid body can be opened and closed with respect to a case body, a portable device is mounted in the internal space with the lid body in an opened state and the portable device is stored and held in the internal space by connecting the lid body to the case body for sealing the portable device (For example, refer to JP-A-2007-313020 (Patent Document 1).
In the output device described in Patent Document 1, for example, a speaker unit for outputting audio outputted from the portable device to the outside is provided at the case body. A window portion is formed in the lid body and a transparent operation unit cover having flexibility is attached so as to cover the window portion.
In a state in which the lid body is connected to the case body, three buckles pivotally supported at the case body are respectively pivoted and the pivoted buckles are respectively locked to the lid portion to allow the lid body to be locked with respect to the case body, as a result, the internal space is sealed for securing the waterproof property. In the state in which the lid body is locked with respect to the case body and the portable device is housed in the internal space, the operation unit cover is pressed onto the portable device and the portable device is held, therefore, and unnecessary movement of the portable device in the internal space is prevented.
When a user performs operation of an operation unit of the portable device with the operation unit cover from the outer surface side, for example, audio outputted from the portable device can be outputted to the outside.